


Kreuz und quer

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Der Täter hat es so aussehen lassen wollen, aber natürlich lässt sich ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne von so etwas nicht im Geringsten beirren, ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem Kollegen, diesem Möchtegern-Wissenschaftler, diesem, diesem – sag' mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kreuz und quer

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde von [diesem kurzen Lola-Clip](https://www.facebook.com/DeutscherFilmpreis/videos/1231228933584138/) inspiriert.
> 
> Es ist wahrlich nicht lang geworden, aber fluffig dafür und genau das habe ich jetzt gebraucht. So. :D Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

***

 

„... weshalb es vollkommen offensichtlich war“, sagte Boerne, während er aus dem Bad trat und sich seine Pyjama-Hose anzog, „dass die junge Frau überhaupt keinem anaphylaktischen Schock zum Opfer gefallen sein konnte.“

Thiel drehte derweil langsam den Stift in seiner Hand und biss grübelnd auf dessen Ende. Das ging einfach nicht. Das passte alles nicht. Irgendetwas musste mit diesem Ding nicht stimmen, da musste ein Fehler drin sein. Was war das auch alles so unübersichtlich und kreuz und quer.

„Der Täter hat es so aussehen lassen wollen, aber natürlich lässt sich ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne von so etwas nicht im Geringsten beirren, ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem Kollegen, diesem Möchtegern-Wissenschaftler, diesem, diesem – sag' mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

Der andere unterbrach nun seine Erzählungen und Gestikulationen, die Thiel zugegebenermaßen nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte, und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hm?“, fragte er und schaute auf, wobei Boernes Anblick ihn schmunzeln ließ, weil seine seriöse Ausstrahlung durch die zerzausten Haare völlig zunichte gemacht wurden.

Boerne seufzte und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen. „Das dachte ich mir.“ Er nutzte seine Kopfposition und machte sich daran, die Knöpfe an seinem Oberteil zu schließen. „Na wie dem auch sei, ich musste dem sehr geehrten Herrn Eckelkamp dann erst einmal eine Einführung in immunologische Reaktionen geben, ein Thema, das ich selbst meinen Studenten schon längst vermittelt habe, und zwar in den ersten zwei Semestern, wie ich betonen möchte.“ Er streckte wichtig den Zeigefinger in die Luft und ging dann zurück ins Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

„Mhm“, erwiderte Thiel, während er nachdenklich mit dem Stift gegen das Papier klopfte. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Es lag ihm ja auf der Zunge, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf. „Sag' mal, wie nennt man noch mal 'ne einbalsamierte Leiche?“

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er es auch schon wieder. Da würde Boerne ihm doch jetzt bestimmt einen ellenlangen Vortrag über unappetitliches Leichenzeugs halten und so lecker die Nudeln vorhin auch gewesen waren, er hatte kein Interesse daran die wiederzusehen. Tote Menschen waren wohl etwas, an das er sich in seinem Beruf nie so wirklich gewöhnen können würde.

„Mumie natürlich“, nuschelte Boerne zwischen Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta-Schaum und Thiel schlug sich innerlich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Na klar! Schnell schrieb er die Buchstaben in die entsprechenden Kästen. „Dasch müschtescht du jetscht nach den vielen Jahren an meiner Scheite doch wirklich wischen, Frank. Eine Mumie wird durch physchikalische oder chemische Gegebenheiten vor dem Proschesches desch Scherfallsch geschütscht und in ihrer allgemeinen Form -“ Er unterbrach sich selbst und sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Wasch hat dasch denn jetscht eigentlich mit dem Eckelkamp zu tun?“

Thiel aber war mit den Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Blatt vor ihm. Was zur Hölle war denn ein Rhombus? Verdammt, er war sich sicher, das schon mal gehört zu haben … nur wo? Rhombus, Rhombus, Rhombus, hmmm … Schon wieder kaute er auf dem Stiftende herum, bis der Geschmack in seinem Mund irgendwann bitter wurde und er angeekelt die Zunge rausstreckte. Bäh.

Er merkte, wie die Matratze neben ihm nachgab, als Boerne sich langsam darauf nieder ließ, und zwei Sekunden später konnte er die neckende Stimme des anderen an seinem Ohr hören. „Was machst du denn hier die ganze Zeit, dass du für deinen Lieblingsrechtsmediziner keine Zeit mehr hast und dich sogar nach der feinen Kunst der Mumifizierung erkundigst?“ Neugierig lugte er an seinem Arm vorbei auf das Papier. Seine Stimme klang überrascht, als er fragte: „Ist das etwa ein Kreuzworträtsel?“

Thiel legte den Arm um Boerne, damit der sich nicht so unangenehm gegen eben diesen lehnte, und der andere nahm diese Einladung gerne entgegen, indem er sich noch etwas mehr an ihn schmiegte. In Thiel machte sich ein wohliges Gefühl breit.

„Nun tu mal nicht so. Ich löse öfter Kreuzworträtsel“, sagte er, mit einem Brustton der Überzeugung, der dann vielleicht doch etwas auffällig gewesen war.

Boerne schaute ihn zweifelnd an, was ihm in seiner Position nicht so ganz gelingen wollte, aber seine Wirkung verfehlte es nicht. Thiel gab sich geschlagen, noch bevor er überhaupt weiterredete. Der andere hatte ihn sowieso durchschaut.

„Na gut, vielleicht hatte Nadeshda das auch heute dabei und ich habe ein bisschen mitgerätselt und es aus Spaß mal so mitgenommen … aber jetzt hänge ich irgendwie fest.“

Sein Blick flog über das Rätsel, das halb ausgefüllt vor ihm lag – oder halb leer, je nachdem.

„Lass mich mal.“ Boerne nahm ihm das Blatt aus der Hand und musterte es kritisch, wobei sich eine Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete. Vorsichtig fuhr Thiel sie mit seinem Finger nach. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie die Zahnräder in Boernes Kopf arbeiteten.

„Also das hier ist auf jeden Fall 'Gap'“, stellte Boerne fest und trug die Buchstaben unter _Stadt in Frankreich_ ein. „Und das hier“, er deutete auf ein Wort, das Thiel schon eingetragen hatte, „heißt nicht 'seperat', sondern 'separat', deswegen kommt hier auch 'Saga' rein.“

„Oh.“ Das hätte er sich ja fast selber denken können.

„Und den leichten Galopp bezeichnet man in der Fachsprache übrigens als 'Kanter'.“ Eifrig schrieb Boerne die Lösungen in das Gitter. Thiel dagegen war mittlerweile nicht mehr so wirklich interessiert an dem Kreuzworträtsel, stattdessen machte sich auf einmal ein ganz anderes Interesse in ihm breit. Mit geschlossenen Augen vergrub er seine Nase in Boernes Haaren und atmete den vertrauten Geruch tief ein. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur, selbst beim Kreuzworträtseln so verboten sexy sein?

„Aha.“ Vorsichtig küsste er Boernes Schläfe, dann wanderte er mit seinen Lippen weiter runter zum Ohr und nahm mit Genuss wahr, wie der andere sich der Berührung entgegenstreckte.

„Und als Ausruf suchen die hier bestimmt … suchen bestimmt …“ So schnell, wie das Rätsel Boernes Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte, so schnell schien es sie jetzt aufgrund von Thiels leichten Liebkosungen wieder zu verlieren.

„Ja?“, fragte Thiel schmunzelnd, die Lippen mittlerweile an Boernes Wange. „Was suchen die hier bestimmt?“

Boerne drehte sich weiter in seine Richtung und kam ihm so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Ach“, sprach er gegen seine Lippen, dann küssten sie sich. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Mit seiner Hand strich Thiel am Arm des anderen entlang.

„Ach?“ Finger in Haaren.

„Sie suchen bestimmt Ach.“ Hände an Wangen.

„Mhm. Weißt du, wobei du mir auch noch mal auf die Sprünge helfen müsstest?“ Lippen auf Haut.

Boerne küsste seinen Mundwinkel und kam ihm noch ein Stück näher. Seine Stimme klang rau. „Wobei denn?“

„Mir will einfach die Bezeichnung für 'maßloses Verlangen' nicht einfallen …“ Thiel spürte, wie der andere lächelte.

„Ich glaube, das nennt man gierig“, flüsterte Boerne. Mit diesen Worten legte er das Kreuzworträtsel endgültig beiseite und ließ seine Hände mit entsprechender Intension unter Thiels T-Shirt gleiten, um es anschließend über seinen Kopf zu streifen und neben das Bett fallen zu lassen.

Und Thiel dachte, dass er im Gegensatz zu den Worten in Kreuzworträtseln bei manchen Dingen überhaupt kein Problem damit hatte, wenn sie sich kreuz und quer verteilten.


End file.
